


Scars

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sick Ringo, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: George had practically dragged the older man to the swimming pool but now that they were there, Ringo couldn’t bring himself to remove his shirt. Not in front of George. Or any of the others really.Ringo is afraid for George to see his operation scars from childhood.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve just started writing fanfictions for the Beatles and this is my first one. This particular fic came about when I read somewhere that the boys didn’t know about Ringo’s medical history until they all went swimming together and saw his scars. This is all fiction though and it’s just for fun! Anyways, the main pairing is George/Ringo but there is some McLennon towards the end.

"Oh, don’t be shy now,” George teased, “You drive all the girls wild every night and suddenly you’re self-conscious?” Ringo chuckled nervously as he looked down at his chest which was (thankfully) still covered by his undershirt.

George had practically dragged the older man to the swimming pool but now that they were there, Ringo couldn’t bring himself to remove his shirt. Not in front of George. Or any of the others really.

The young guitarist laughed as he pulled his own shirt over his small frame and chastised, “See, easy! Your turn.” 

Ringo shifted uncomfortably and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. “Just let me finish my smoke. Go on then. John and Paul are already there. I-I’ll meet you later,” he stammered slightly, alternating between looking at his friend and staring hard at his feet.

“I don’t wanna swim with John and Paul,” George whined before adding quietly, “I wanna swim with you.” 

Ringo cursed his stupid luck and his stupid scars and his stupid childhood. He had been seriously pining after George for quite some time and now he couldn’t even do the one simple thing George had asked of him.

“I’ll have a ciggie with you,” the younger man offered with a kind smile. Ringo couldn’t help but grin back, despite his anxieties. “Okay, Geo,” Ringo murmured as he fished another cigarette out of his pocket.

George stuck the cigarette between his lips and leaned in close towards Ringo, lighting his cigarette from the tip of the drummer’s. Ringo’s breath hitched, and his heart pounded as he considered how close their lips were.

Ringo was itching to kiss George, but he didn’t know how his friend would take it. Of course, they both knew about Paul and John, and George didn’t seem to have any sort of problem with it, but there was a big difference between accepting your friends as queers and being one yourself.

They all still liked girls, all four of them, but still, there was something about the bonds formed in this crazy thing called The Beatles. They were closer than friends, that was for sure, but they were not like brothers. At least not for Ringo and George, and for John and Paul. Those friendships had something else: longing, desire, attraction. At least on Ringo’s end. And definitely on John and Paul’s ends.

“It’s a drag playing these shows all over the world and barely getting to see any of it, isn’t it?” George spoke conversationally. However, there was certainly some unease and discontentment hidden in that casual tone. Ringo wanted nothing more than to soothe him.

“It can be,” the older man agreed, “but we still get to travel so much. And play music for the whole world. That’s more than I ever expected I’d get to do. Thought I’d be stuck doing some shitty job me whole life. Plus, y’know, I get to spend every day with you.”

George blushed deeply and grinned, his heart fluttering. “You are a real ray of sunshine, aren’t you, Ritchie?” he teased, and Ringo shrugged happily, “What have I got to be negative about?”

George looked down adoringly at his best friend. Ringo, of course, was too oblivious to recognize the obvious affection in his eyes, but it was most certainly there.  
“Do you ever miss playing for Rory?” George changed topic as he leaned casually against the wall, his cigarette dangling sensually from his lips. Ringo swallowed hard. George’s chest was bare, and he looked downright sexy in his swim trunks.

“Dunno. Rory’s a great lad, they all were, a good laugh too. I guess at first, yes. But now, I have a better band, better people,” Ringo answered in earnest. Better people like you he thought but didn’t dare to say out loud.

George smiled softly at the words. “We love having you in the band, y’know,” the taller man said quietly. “Well, I’m just glad you wanted me, th-that you all wanted me. In the band, I mean,” Ringo responded happily, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He was usually so confident, easy going. But George did things to him, things he couldn’t explain.

George paused and examined his older friend for a moment. So handsome, George thought to himself. He’d thought so since the moment they had met.

“Ritchie? If I say something sort of crazy will you promise not to be pissed at me?” George blurted out. No going back now.

Ringo’s breath hitched. Could this be everything he’d hoped for? An opportunity to tell sweet George how he felt about him? “Sure, love,” Ringo responded as casually as he could manage.

“I, well I kind of, like you,” George mumbled, only daring to glance up from his feet for half a second. Ringo was smiling. George hoped to God he wasn’t mocking him.

“Only kind of?” Ringo teased nervously. He wasn’t yet sure what George meant, so he tried to stop his heart from soaring. Tried to make it a joke in case George didn’t mean it the way he hoped he did.

“No,” George spoke even quieter, “I like you like John likes Paul.” He wanted to be swallowed whole by the ground when Ringo didn’t say anything.

He fidgeted with the string on his swim bottoms, so he didn’t notice Ringo had moved until he was standing directly in front of George.

The drummer looked up at his younger friend and smiled to himself. Gorgeous. Ringo placed his calloused hand tenderly against George’s cheek and whispered, “Me too, Geo.”

George startled slightly at the closeness and stared helplessly into Ringo’s eyes. This man could say anything to him and it would seem like the most important thing in the world. He was falling fast.

“You can kiss me. I-if you want,” the youngest Beatle spoke boldly. Ringo grinned and brought his other hand up to cup George’s face sweetly.

“I most definitely want to,” Ringo assured sweetly before leaning slowly in to capture George’s sweet lips against his own. George whimpered a little into the kiss he’d been dreaming about since he’d first seen Ringo play.

The drummer placed his hands against George’s hips and pulled him close as he deepened the kiss, licking cautiously against his friend’s bottom lip. George opened willingly and hungrily explored Ringo’s mouth with his tongue.

He grabbed Ringo by his shirt and somehow pulled him even closer, kissing him hard until they were both out of breath. “Christ, Geo,” the older man breathed out with a wicked smile, “You’re good at this.”

George smirked cockily, but inside his heart melted. With him being younger, he was worried that he wouldn’t be good enough or experienced enough, but with Ringo’s simple words his worries floated away.

“You’re not bad yourself,” George responded giddily as he swooped down again to place his lips against Ringo’s positively addictive ones. The drummer moaned when George’s lips moved to his neck then his collarbone and sucked. That had always been a sensitive spot for him.

The sound of Ringo’s moans positively delighted George and made him want to continue even further, but when his fingers tugged on the hem of Ringo’s shirt, the man jumped back, cheeks flushed with lust and now embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” George asked nervously, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He didn’t know how he possibly could have, but he worried all the same.

Ringo cursed himself for being such a baby about it. George probably wouldn’t care. Maybe. Hopefully. But if they were going to be a couple, then George would have to see eventually.

Ringo shook his head in embarrassment and quickly attempted to kiss his friend again. Better to distract him than try to explain, but George wouldn’t have any of it.

“What happened there? Is it because I tried to take off your shirt?” George asked as he gently pushed Ringo back so he could talk to him. “It’s stupid,” Ringo whispered embarrassedly. He wanted to kick himself for ruining such an amazing kiss.

“Ritchie, it’s not stupid. But you know I think your body is fantastic, right? You’re fucking gorgeous, you are,” George assured the man in front of him as he sweetly caressed his face. 

Ringo looked up at George in shock. His hesitation in taking his shirt off wasn’t about whether he felt handsome or not, but it sure felt good to hear those words coming from the guitarist’s lips.

“I-it’s not really that. I mean, thank you. Really. I know I’m not anything special, but,” Ringo was quickly interrupted by George who objected, “You are special! Since the moment I saw you, Rich, I’ve been dreaming about this.”

“Really? I thought for so long that I had this massive crush on you and that I’d never be able to kiss you and now, well, now you’re telling me all this and, Geo, I just don’t want you to think less of me,” Ringo explained anxiously as he looked down at his feet.

George was confused. Why would he think less of him? How did this relate to him taking his shirt off?

“Um, what are you talking about?” George asked, totally lost as he absently intertwined his fingers with Ringo’s. “I know you’ve had sex with girls. They’ve seen under your shirt. What, have you got something embarrassing tattooed on there?” the younger boy teased.

Ringo shook his head and swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure he could speak. “I’m no different than those other girls, Ritchie. If they didn’t care, then why would I?” George offered sweetly. He couldn’t understand what could possibly be stopping Ringo from lifting his shirt.

The drummer sighed before admitting quietly, “Some of them did care. And you are different. You’re important. I didn’t worry about what those girls thought of me. But I-I care what you think.” 

“Well, I think you’re absolutely beautiful,” George spoke up confidently, but his cheeks reddened at the admission. Ringo’s features softened before responding, “I’m not anything great. But you, you’re something spectacular. You’re stunning. I’ve been mesmerized since I first looked at you.”

George nearly swooned. Here was this cool, sexy, talented, older man and he was telling him that he was spectacular? “Thanks, Rich. But I wish you’d stop putting yourself down. Just accept my compliment, yeah? You’re sexy. Unbelievably so. I told Paul that the moment I saw you, just ask him,” George said with a quiet, nervous laugh. He wanted Ringo to believe him when he said he was attractive.

“You did?” Ringo asked hesitantly. He was shocked. Paul, that bastard, hadn’t told him any of this. Things would have been a lot simpler if he had.

George nodded, eyes wide with adoration as he leaned down to place a small, tender kiss against Ringo’s lips. The older man’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch and he slowly relaxed. George wouldn’t care. He knew that now.

Once they pulled apart, Ringo brought his trembling hands to the hem of his shirt and began to lift it slowly. George’s heart stuttered to what felt like a complete stop as the entire world around him slowed down. Goddamn, this man was fine.

Quickly, George came to his senses and offered, “You don’t have to. I’m not gonna be mad, we can just kiss for now. Promise.” 

Ringo shook his head and spoke quietly, “I trust you.” George felt an immense amount of pride that Ringo felt so safe with him. Because he was safe. George would always keep him safe.

Once he had removed his shirt, George felt his throat go dry. Shit. Ringo was literally hot as fuck. He hadn’t even realized he was running a hand down his friend’s chest until he reached a scar. Then he noticed several scars. They were littered across Ringo’s stomach.

The drummer’s breath hitched once he reached one of the scars, but then George did something completely unexpected and tender: he knelt and pressed a gentle kiss against the jagged line. He then kissed the next, and the next, and suddenly Ringo’s eyes were filling with tears.

No one had ever done something like that. He had been taught to hide them, told they were gruesome, unsightly. No one had ever touched him quite so lovingly. 

The touches healed parts of Ringo’s heart that he hadn’t realized were still broken. They healed the miserable, sick little boy who was deemed too small and too stupid to amount to anything. They healed the sad kid spending lonely hours in bed, in pain and afraid of the way his mother would speak in hushed tones when the doctors were around, effectively keeping him in the dark.

George kissed his way back up Ringo’s chest until he was face to face with his friend again. He gently leaned his forehead against Ringo’s and kissed him sweetly before pulling away ever so slightly and asking, “Is that what you were afraid to show me?”

Ringo nodded as a tear poured down his cheek. He tried to look away, embarrassed by the show of emotion, but George gently guided his face back towards his own and carefully swiped the tear away. 

“I still think you’re lovely,” George promised with a radiant smile, “Even more so, now. Can I ask what they’re from?”

Ringo bit his lip in an attempt to stop the tears. George was so kind to him. He didn’t think anyone would be so kind. “Surgeries,” he managed to mumble.

“Surgeries?” George asked, a little shocked, “As in, more than one?” Ringo nodded before explaining weakly, “I was sick a lot as a kid. It’s why I’m so small. And so dumb. I never got to really go to school, I was in hospital so much.”

George felt his heart break at the defeated look on Ringo’s face. “Don’t ever say you’re dumb. Because you’re not. I’m sorry, Ritchie. That sounds awful. I wasn’t ever gonna think less of you, though. Not because of this,” George comforted as he pulled the older man into his arms. 

Ringo relaxed into the touch and let George caress his back and kiss his hair. He’d been holding all of this pain inside for a long while. Since childhood.

“Why were you so worried to show me, do you think?” George finally asked the question that was on his mind. It wasn’t like Ringo had done anything wrong. There wasn’t any reason for him to be so ashamed.

Ringo shrugged, but spoke anyway, “I guess it was nice having someone not know. Especially someone that matters so much to me. I dunno, as soon as people find out that I was so sick, they start treating me different, like I’m fragile or weak. When I was young, my mum wouldn’t let me do anything, go anywhere. I just laid in bed, always. She still treats me like that, kinda. I’m just so tired of being treated like glass.”

George finally understood. He was scared to be that little, helpless kid again. Well, the younger Beatle wasn’t about to let him feel like that.

“I’ll never treat you like that. You’ve always been tough, far tougher than me, and I’ve never once thought of you as weak. This doesn’t change anything. Just makes me love you more,” George explained, but his heart soon sank as he realized what he just said. Love him. It was true. But it was too soon, too fast. Ringo would panic, he would think he’s crazy.

“Love me?” Ringo asked hopefully. He wanted so badly for it to be true. George’s cheeks burned; they’d been doing that a lot. “I’m sorry,” was all George managed to say. Now his eyes were filling with tears as he considered the damage he had potentially done.

“Sorry?” Ringo responded in awe. He raised a gentle hand and moved a few pieces of George’s hair to the side. “That’s the last thing you should be sorry for,” the man continued with a dazzling smile.

“You aren’t mad at me?” George asked in a small voice. He couldn’t manage to look Ringo in the eyes, so he simply glued his gaze to the ground.

“Mad? Why would I be mad when the person I love loves me back?” Ringo responded in a soft, tender voice.

It made a shiver run through George’s spine as he finally managed to look into the shorter man’s gorgeous, blue eyes. They were earnest, real. Ringo loved him. Truly.

George grinned, his whole face brightening. This couldn’t be happening. He was in love with his best friend. And the best part? His best friend loved him back.

“Prove it. Prove you love me,” George said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Ringo chuckled knowing just what the younger man meant.

“What about swimming?” the drummer asked between kisses and nips at George’s absolutely delicious collarbone, “You know those two are gonna come looking for us.”

George sighed at the reminder of his other bandmates. He quirked a brow and smirked at Ringo before sliding his hand down the man’s chest. His fingers tucked under Ringo’s swim shorts. The older man moaned softly when the graceful fingers reached his cock.

“Ritchie, I’m sure I can convince you to stay,” George nearly bragged as he continued to draw moans and gasps from his lover’s lips as he coaxed him to hardness.

“Th-they’ll see, love,” Ringo stammered as he buried his face into the guitarist’s shoulder. God damn it, George was fucking sexy. He was fucking great, too. “Good for them,” George challenged, “A free show.”

Ringo was shocked at George’s newfound confidence. He had never realized the man was so…sensual. It made even Ringo feel a little nervous, and he’d had experience with men. He doubted George ever had.

Ringo softly placed his lips against George’s before pulling away very reluctantly. “Let’s have a swim, yeah? I promise I’ll make it worth your while. We are sharing a room after all,” Ringo responded with a wink.

“Cheeky,” George murmured with a widening grin, “Alright, old man. Quit when all the fun’s just begun.” 

“Old man?” Ringo responded as he raised his hands to his heart in mock offense, “Well, this old man could teach you a thing or two.” George blushed yet again as he considered what Ringo meant by that. Hopefully something sexual. Definitely something sexual, he corrected himself, as Ringo pinched his bum playfully before tugging on his hand and leading him to the pool.

When they arrived, they found Paul wrapped up in John’s arms, cheeks crimson, as John whispered something in his ear. Definitely something naughty, George thought with a grin. It was John after all. He briefly considered how much he wished the roles were reversed, and that he were in Paul’s place, with Ringo in John’s.

“And what took you two so long?” Paul asked with a knowing smile. He sent a wink in George’s direction, and the youngest couldn’t help but feel slightly proud. Paul had known all about George’s desperate crush, and now they had just confessed their love for one another and had made some dirty plans for this evening; Paul would be thrilled.

“We were just having a bit of fun,” Ringo finally spoke up. He shot a massive grin George’s way and looped his arm around his waist, pulling the youngest man Beatle closer to him. George sighed dreamily and placed a kiss on Ringo’s cheek.

“Fucking finally,” John said with a playful roll of the eyes, “You don’t know how long this one’s been planning to get you two together. It’s all he’s talked about since you joined the bloody band, Rings. Talks more about your sex life than ours.”

Paul elbowed him in the ribs and John moaned over dramatically. “Don’t worry,” Paul said to the others with a cheeky smirk, “Johnny likes it rough. But after tonight, he won’t have a thing to complain about regarding our sex life, I can promise you that much.”

John swallowed hard and his cheeks burned. Ringo and George groaned before Ringo complained, “Far too much information, Paul.” 

The bass player simply shrugged with a happy smile as he leaned back against his lover. John grinned to himself as he wrapped his arms warmly around Paul from behind and placed a gentle kiss against his shoulder.

Ringo loved watching John be so tender with Paul. It wasn’t what the world got to see of John Lennon, but the Beatles themselves, they got to see the absolute best (and worst) of each other. And Paul brought out John’s best.

George watched, a little jealously, as John and Paul snuggled together so comfortably. With Ringo and George’s relationship being so new, they weren’t yet as at ease around other people. But Ringo soon surprised him when he brought both hands to his hips and kissed him so sweetly he felt his heart would soon burst.

Paul let out a little cheer of delight which they both ignored. George relaxed completely with Ringo’s touch. He felt so safe and warm. When they finally pulled apart, a little breathlessly, they both smiled, and George laughed.

“What was that for?” he asked. “Because I love you,” Ringo explained happily. The drummer really was sunshine and brightness. He made the world better just by being himself.

George brought his head down to rest on Ringo’s shoulder before professing, “I think I love you more, Ritchie.” Ringo laughed before arguing in a posh voice, “I’m quite sure that’s impossible considering I love you the most!”

George giggled and pressed his lips briefly to Ringo’s neck before pulling away quite grudgingly and sliding into the pool. He was too sweaty to stay curled up with Ringo, much to his dismay. The water was chilly but felt amazing on this sweltering day.

Ringo quickly realized that John and Paul were staring at his chest and he soon remembered why. He looked to George helplessly when John bluntly asked, “What happened to your chest, Frankenstein?”

George shot the second oldest a dirty look and opened his mouth to protest before Ringo quietly responded, “Just, erm, just old surgery scars.” John’s teasing look fell away as he recognized the seriousness of the situation. 

There was a brief silence that was quite agonizing for Ringo, but Paul thankfully broke it by asking, “When did you get surgery?” “As a kid,” he informed. He was beginning to feel quite self-conscious, standing outside of the pool with the rest of them looking up at him. It was like he was on stage but with no drums to hide behind.

“You got all those as a kid?” John asked in shock. Ringo nodded, and George swam to the edge of the pool. He could see how uncomfortable Ringo felt being the center of attention. “Come on in, love,” he offered with an encouraging smile. Ringo nodded again gratefully and entered the pool. He was glad the water mostly covered his scars.

“That’s pretty impressive,” John simply stated, “You’re more rock and roll than all of us combined.” George silently thanked John for not being an arse and, in fact, being quite helpful. Ringo laughed genuinely and asked, “How is getting surgery rock and roll?”

“You’re tougher than we are,” John explained, “Well. Maybe not tougher than me, but definitely tougher than those poofs.” He gestured towards Paul and George, and Ringo continued to laugh even harder. 

Paul rolled his eyes at the playful insult but didn’t say anything more. He was proud of John for making Ringo feel better. He liked the caring side of his lover.

“I think the scars are sexy,” George spoke lowly as he pulled Ringo close. The drummer grinned, “I think you’re sexy.” “Get a room!” Paul cried out. “Piss off, Paul, we’ve had to watch and even hear you and John do just about everything under the sun for months now. It’s your turn to suffer,” George countered before pressing his lips to Ringo’s jaw and grinding his hips against the older man.

“I think I need to get me some scars, Macca,” John declared as he watched the new couple press against each other. “You don’t need them,” Paul replied as he brought a hand down to rest against his inner thigh, “I think you’re irresistable just like this.”


End file.
